


The Eye of Childhood

by MissKiraBlue



Series: In Nature is a Tyranny [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Aurors, Azkaban, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Brother-Sister Relationships, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Churches & Cathedrals, Daily Prophet, Dark Draco Malfoy, Dark Harry, Death Eaters, Dementors, Depression, Dystopia, Elder Wand (Harry Potter), Emotional Hurt, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family, Female Friendship, Flashbacks, Four Horsemen, Friendship, Horcruxes, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Legilimency, Legilimens, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Manipulation, Mental Health Issues, Mentor Severus Snape, Metamorphmagus, Metamorphmagus Blaise Zabini, Military Ranks, Mind Manipulation, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Non-Consensual Drug Use, Occlumency, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Original Character(s), POV Astoria Greengrass, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, POV Pansy Parkinson, POV Theodore Nott, Panic Attacks, Pianist Draco Malfoy, Pianist Harry Potter, Piano, Political Alliances, Political Campaigns, Possessive Draco Malfoy, Possessive Harry Potter, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Powerful Draco Malfoy, Powerful Harry Potter, Protective Siblings, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, References to Depression, Romance, Scarred Harry Potter, Scars, Second War with Voldemort, Sibling Bonding, Smart Draco Malfoy, Smart Voldemort, Suspense, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Time Jump, Top Harry Potter, Torture, Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter), Violence, Wandless Magic, War, World War II elements, clever voldemort, half-blind Draco Malfoy, psychopathical tendencies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKiraBlue/pseuds/MissKiraBlue
Summary: Voldemort returned now in flesh and blood and the world everyone had known was turned to dust.It's been three years since Voldemort came back and Harry escaped.It's been three years since Voldemort came back and Draco was captured.Harry has to be more cruel than this world. Draco has to be more clever than Voldemort.But the most important question is that after all they have gone through, can they go back to who they were before?
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott/Original Female Character(s)
Series: In Nature is a Tyranny [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/913410
Comments: 29
Kudos: 150





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THIS!!!
> 
> If you haven't read 'In Nature is a Tyranny' THEN GO AND DO IT BECAUSE THIS IS PART III !!!
> 
> So hello my adorable–evils!! WE'RE FINALLY HERE FOR PART III !!! THE LAST APRT!! MY FAVOURITE PART! I am so excited...ohh im gonna love this so much!!
> 
> Some Warnings:
> 
> you can see 'rape' - It will happen but only twice. One will be an attempt, and one will really happen but not all the way through.
> 
> I'm sorry – I will leave warnings where they are.
> 
> WARNING: THIS PART WILL BE HELLA DARK LOL IM ENJOYING THIS WAY TOO MUCH
> 
> This story was inspired by ArissAvion's "The Shadow Summoner" so read it guys (even tho it hasn't uploaded in years) IT'S A MASTERPIECE
> 
> This part, however, was inspired by the movies called "The Pianist" which is one of my fav movies. Watch it, it's a masterpiece as well.
> 
> This work will also have World War II elements cause I'm trash. (Not a lot tho)
> 
> It's going to be a 3 years time jump – but I will show what happened during those times with flashbacks ;) So Draco and Harry are 18 year olds.
> 
> PS: I can't wait to show you the real Harry - he's my everything. I've been waiting for this Harry (the real one) to come out to play since PART I
> 
> LOVE YOU GUYS FOREVER YOU ARE THE BEST AND WELCOME TO THE RIDE!!!

**PART III**

**Prologue**

**Chapter 1**

**The Eye of Childhood**

_“Tis the eye of childhood_

_That fears a painted devil.”_

– William Shakespeare “ _Macbeth_ ”

_There is a song you won’t hear well,_

_‘Cause everyone is singing it in a different way._

_Old Folks sing;_

_If you obey,_

_He won’t find out your_

_little_

_Sin._

_Adults sing;_

_If you obey,_

_He won’t find out your,_

_little_

_Plan._

_Children sing;_

_If you obey,_

_He won’t find out your,_

_little_

_Game._

_But how would they know this,_

_My_

_Dear_

_Friend?_

_Oh tell me,_

_Tell me,_

_This might as well._

_How would they know this,_

_My_

_Dear_

_Friend?_

_When He has his own game to_

_play_

_as_

_well._

_– from “His Ballade”, Lilith about Lucifer in Chapter I by Ronald Bilius Weasley._

**_––––––––––––––––––_ **

**A raid against _Hogwarts_ with thousands of casualties, including teachers and students, here are the list of the deceased starting with _Albus Dumbledore_...**

**–––––––––––––––––**

**_‘He – Who – Must – Not – Be –Named’_ overthrown the Ministry – _Minister Cornelius Fudge_ committed suicide...**

**–––––––––––––––––**

**Here is the list of new laws which will be active in the next month;**

**I.**

**_Witches_ and _Wizards of all age_ who are born to two non–magical parents, or even to one non–magical parent, are strictly prohibited to leave their properties after dark. _(see MOMPR 15.2(3)(c))_**

**II.**

**The punishment for the disobey of _( MOMPR 13.4(1)a))_ in other words ‘ _Rule I_ ’ – is to bedecided by _Bellatrix Lestrange_ , Commander of The Death Eaters – as of the punishment relies on the amount of time spent outside.**

**III.**

**_Witches_ and _Wizards of all age_ who are born to two non–magical parents, or even to one non–magical parent, shall wear armbands. _(see MOMPR 19.6(4)b))_**

**IV _._**

**The armband must be a darker shade of blue or grey – on the center of the armband a white circle must be placed. _(MOMPR 19.7(1)a))_**

**V _._**

**The armband is to be made by the individual who has to wear it. _(MOMPR 19.8(1)b))_**

**VI _._**

**Not wearing the armband is punished with execution. _(MOMPR 19.8(2)a))_**

**VII _._**

**A checkup is done every week to every family – which is for to search other damaged individuals in the bloodline. These checkups won’t be announced beforehand. _(MOMPR 20.1(2)a))_**

**VIII.**

**Hiding someone or/and keeping a secret of someone’s identity or/and blood heritage or/and status – who is of born to two non–magical parents, or even to one non–magical parent – is punished with execution. _(MOMPR 22.3.(1)b))_**

**IX.**

**Being married or proposing marriage, or being intimate with a _Witch_ or a _Wizard_ who are born to two non–magical parents, or even to one non–magical parent, is strictly forbidden. The individuals who were involved in the relationship, and the people who knew about it and did not report it to the rightful authorities – will be executed. _(see MOMPR 22.5.(2)a))_**

**X.**

**Every newborn children who are born to two non–magical parents, or even to one non–magical parent, will be executed. _(see MOMPR 25.2(1)c))_**

**XI _._**

**Children – who are eleven to seventeen year old, and are born to two non–magical parents, or even to one non–magical parent – will be sent to be educated to “ _Desdemona_ ” _(see MOMPR 35.2(3)d))_**

**_To continue, please turn to page 4..._ **

**_–––––––––––––––––_ **

**_Kingsley Shacklebolt_ , Head of the Aurors has been announced dead with several other Aurors, including _Gawain Robards, Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks_...**

**––––––––––––––––**

**_Muggle–Borns_ are sent to do physical work...**

**_––––––––––––––––_ **

**Different and several places are being built, _‘He – Who – Must – Not – Be –Named’_ announced them as _‘Liberate Sectors”_...**

**_–––––––––––––––––_ **

**_Famine_ has chosen a side; _‘He – Who – Must – Not – Be –Named’_ has a Horsemen...**

**_––––––––––––––––_ **

**_Famine’s_ identity was revealed yesterday...**

**––––––––––––––––**

**Who is _Death, War_ , and _Pestilence?_ Could we count on their help...**

**–––––––––––––––**

**_Samuel Krum’s_ book – “ _Book of the Horsemen_ ” – has been discovered already ordered with more than two hundred of copies...**

**––––––––––––––**

**The _Revolutionaries_ , other known as the members of the organization called‘ _Order of the Phoenix_ ’ has made several attacks all over in the United Kingdom against _‘He – Who – Must – Not – Be –Named’_ and his followers. All attacks were to no avail...**

**––––––––––––––**

**Where is Harry Potter?**

**––––––––––––––**

**Where**

**Is**

**The**

**Savior?**

**–––––––––––**

**Who**

**Will**

**Save**

**Us**

**All?**

–––––––––––

3 years later

Harry was looking down at his pocket watch.

The little machine was giving out a loud ticking sound which was the exact same beat Harry’s tranquil heart was giving out. He breathed out through his nose and saw the gift from his lungs in the air – for it was the coldest night of the year.

He then raised his head and looked towards the building ahead of him.

_Tick._

_Tock._

Harry didn’t blink as he hugged his long coat around his body, seeking warmth. His eyes never left the building.

_Tick._

_Tock._

People came here for comfort for some reason – women and men –, but mostly men. Harry supposed it was because of trying to find peace, love and tenderness in this world. Because those things couldn't be found elsewhere anymore.

“Interesting, huh?” A stranger spoke next to Harry.

Harry was covered in scars – especially his jaw and one, long on his left cheek cutting half his eyebrows and nearly his left eye–, he reached his height to the maximum, and his shoulders were wide. So now, when he was eighteen years old, he was unrecognizable.

He had known the man was behind him – he made himself flinch as if he were surprised. “Interesting?” he echoed as he turned to look at the man.

The man was looking at the famous brothel. “How everything has gone shit in this world and yet this thing still exists and people come here quite often,” he shook his head, disappointed. He looked back at Harry. “Have you heard the news of the new Liberate Sectors? Apparently, now they’ll take children, too.”

_Tick._

_Tock._

“Is that so?” Harry made his voice go high, as if he felt terror. But he never really did.

He didn’t really feel emotion anymore, at all.

“Yeah. Where is the savior now, I say?”

Harry narrowed his eyes. The stranger nodded – mistaking Harry’s actions as if he agreed –, and then noticed his pocket watch. Which looked expensive as it shone like gold, even during the night.

But that wasn’t what Harry knew the man would notice.

It was that the watch was broken. And that it didn’t really look like a watch.

_Tick._

_Tock._

The man looked confused. “But then– sir... what is ticking?”

Harry turned to him and touched his cheek with one gentle hand. Harry’s eyes twitched, the grip around his pocket watch, tightened. “Get _moving_ ,” he whispered with cold blood.

And the stranger turned around, as if he was in a haze, and slowly

walked

away.

Harry looked back to the brothel.

_Tick._

_Tock._

He tilted his head as he noticed many courtesans through the window, giving pleasure to a lot of people.

_Tick._

_Tock._

He carefully closed the pocket watch, put the bomb back into his coat, and walked into the building with a little smile on his face.

He had to talk to Mildred.


	2. Seven Eight, All Were Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi MY ADORABLE– EVILS!
> 
> THANK YOU FOR ALL THE COMMENTS AND KUDOS AND BOOKMARKS THEY KEEP PUSHING ME FORWARD!! HOW'S life?? I love you guys so I hope everything is fine.
> 
> I'm sorry I was out but because this story's outline is done I came up with an idea-
> 
> the update will be constant but only 1 chapter a month – because this story is hard to write. Maybe 2 in a month.
> 
> It will be finished in June/July at most because I also want to start my Drarry Daemon au around that time!!!
> 
> LOTS OF HUGS AND KISSES!!
> 
> PS: You guys deserve quality writing/development/shit/story so that's why the 1 chapter a month :((

**Chapter 2**

**Seven Eight,**

**All**

**Were**

**Gone**

_One two,_

_Clock struck noon,_

_Three four,_

_Close the door,_

_Five six,_

_Hear him come,_

_Seven eight,_

_All were gone._

– Clarence ( _6 year old boy_ ) singing his favorite nursery rhyme

Personal Notes:

_This nursery rhyme was banned in the Wizarding world, however, people all around the world were still singing it._

_For most people,_

_this nursery rhyme might have sounded about The Death Eaters coming to kill muggle–borns._

_But in reality,_

_this nursery rhyme was about Harry Potter_

_killing all of_

_Voldemort’s_

_men._

_– from “His Ballade”, Kuma Lisa nursery rhyme by Ronald Bilius Weasley._

**––––––––––––––––––––**

**Today is**

**Mildred’s Kuma Lisa**

Mildred Elsnar

Main Lady of The Woodpeckers

_London,_

_Woodpecker’s Brothel_

“You look pale, Mildred,” Ivor was looking at her beneath his hat. They were sitting in the back, the music was rather loud yet managed to stay calm. All the candles glowed in the brothel, and every one of her girls were putting on the show as they always should, as they always did every single day.

But today was Kuma Lisa Friday.

Kuma Lisa Fridays were always taken place around the second and the last week of the month. No one really knew what it meant – no one knew it was a code –, except the members of the Order of the Phoenix.

_Mildred shouldn’t have made that deal._

She looked down at her hands, at her slightly brown skin. The color of the dress she wore was as dark as the mightiest, oldest gold, and it reached her ankles. She tried to fully embrace herself as much as she could.

But even if she had been a pure blood, her heritage would still have gotten her killed. Some of the Death Eaters didn’t tolerate people like her. It didn’t help that You–Know–Who let them run around free to do whatever they wanted, either.

Mildred sighed and buried her face into her hands.

_Still, she shouldn’t have made that deal._

“Today is Kuma Lisa,” Mildred told Ivor and she felt him tense – this making her go still as well.

“Do you think he knows you lied?” Ivor whispered with a spine chilling voice.

Mildredslowly looked up at him, “I don’t know... but if I die tonight, you have to maintain this house.”

Ivor had the decency to laugh. “As if someone would actually care about this thing after that motherfucker found out about your _lie_.”

Mildred narrowed her dark eyes and then leaned closer to Ivor. “This is one of the safest place to hide muggle–borns and you know it too, so yeah a whole bunch of people would care. You’re just fucking scared, Ivor.”

His eyes darkened. “Of course I’m scared of that monster.”

She heard the door open and felt no magic at all.

The blood froze in her veins.

Everyone’s magic had a feel to it, everyone had their unique touch that gave off something about their persona.

But Harry

had

none.

Mildred and Ivor looked at each other. Ivor tried to act casual and leaned back on the leather couch. Mildred stood up and walked towards the door, and tried to hide the shaking of her hands.

Her mother used to tell fairy tales about wolves and foxes – animals of trickery. They always found a way to make sure people paid the price, they always played like a game master. In all of those fairy tales, the good never really won, always lost a limb or two.

But Harry never really seemed as if he was playing.

When Mildred first met him a month ago, she could not believe her eyes. Harry was the most handsome man she had ever laid her eyes on, wherever he walked he radiated power – not with magic for Harry had never shown it or simply did not have a certain magical core – but with a certain confidence Mildred had never seen on anyone ever before.

Harry walked and moved as if he never know fear. He spoke in a way and his eyes had a look that told people he did not care about dying for the right cause in the slightest.

That was the first time in her life when Mildred was tricked.

She fell for that act and made a deal with Harry.

He would protect her and her loved ones, helping the Order of the Phoenix even, if Mildred gave him the right information at the right time. After all, there’s a lot of information going around at a brothel and Mildred’s little Woodpeckers always talked after they had made a man or a woman happy.

So Mildred accepted and shook on it.

That’s when she realized why Harry looked like someone who had never known fear.

It wasn’t because Harry wanted to die fighting for the right cause.

_It was because Harry did not think he could die at all._

“Mildred,” he greeted her.

She did not look at him. She was staring at his chest.

Harry wore an elegant coat, an old one with a dark shirt and a deep red vest. He always wore elegant clothes – he always looked clean and he was never late.

_Clean._

That was the most terrifying thing to think about.

Mildred had no idea what Harry was doing nowadays – no one really knew. But she wasn’t stupid either, everyone has killed at least one person because of the the world they’re living in now. But whatever Harry was doing throughout the day, whoever he killed or how many he _did_ kill–

Mildred has never seen dirt or blood on him in all her life.

“Please sit down,” she said politely and pointed at the expensive looking couch. She adjusted her armband as she took a seat next to Ivor, opposite of Harry.

Mildred lowered her head and stared at Harry’s elegant, clean shoes. He moved to sit down in front of them and she still couldn’t look up.

_Just do it, you coward._

Mildred clenched her hands around both of her knees.

_If you die, at least die with dignity._

Mildred suddenly felt a skin against hers.

_Ivor._

He gently laid a hand on the top of hers. It made the coldest pit of her cowardice warm, blazing even.

Mildred looked up and her eyes met with a monster.

**––––––––––––––––––––**

Harry James Potter

_London,_

_Woodpecker’s Brothel_

Harry changed his plans the moment Mildred looked at him.

He had no idea why.

His mind wasn’t a simple thing after he broke out all of his locked up emotion. Cedric actually ran a test on Harry’s brain and it turned out something was a little less, that all the others – including Karin, Cedric and some other people – had more of. He had reduced connections between two parts of his brain.

Cedric had never seen something like this.

He told Harry it might have happened because he had locked all his emotion in one place for a longer period of time and lived without feeling any of those, yet he was still capable of feeling other kinds of emotion. But after he had freed his burden, the damage might have been already done – too late to make those emotion come back.

It explained why Harry felt the way he did.

It explained why he felt so _sane_.

“How are you, Mildie?” he crossed his leg with a slow movement and leaned back on the chair asking, sending her a charming smile.

He could hear Mildred’s loud heart from over here.

Harry’s eyes twitched, but the smile never left his face.

Mildred did not notice as it seemed, because she said, “I’ve been fine... I have to get some papers done but you know... same old – same old.”

Harry brought a hand over his chin and pulled his skin a bit, stretching out his scar which Charlton Moore gave him a long time ago. Karin once said it only made him more handsome but Harry knew it only made him human.

_For some reason, people hated to see him mundane._

He saw the effect already – both Mildred and Ivor looked away.

“It looks like you’ve been misinformed,” Harry lied smoothly. “The Serdon District had no sight of Gavril Kozlov. No one had seen him. One of your Woodpeckers lied to you, _Mildie_ ,” Harry purred her name with honey and wine.

It wasn't one of her Woodpeckers who had lied. It was Mildred herself. For what reason? Harry had no idea, but he didn’t need to know.

All he had to know, that he had been lied to.

Mildred showed the sign of surprise, but for only a flick of a moment. You could only catch it if you looked for it.

_Rude. Disgusting. Filth._

He was still smiling.

“Oh really?” Mildred looked angry but Harry could tell it was fake. However, she was an excellent actress, nevertheless. “I’ll punish her then – if you don’t want to do it yourself, that is, Harry.”

_Rude. Disgusting. Filth._

“I would love to but I’m in a hurry, Mildie,” Harry searched for his ticking pocket watch and stared at it.

Shining, golden, ticking mechanical wonder.

He raised his gaze to meet Mildred’s and said, “We’ll meet on the next Kuma Lisa, but until then,” he stood up and Mildred did, too. Harry walked closer to her and put the pocket watch into her hand and closed her fingers around it, “Can you please look out for my pocket watch? It was my dear father’s and I’m going somewhere where I can’t have it with me.”

Harry moved his own hand to one little button on the pocket watch and waited for Mildred’s answer.

She nodded immediately, staring into his eyes. “Okay, sure,” she promised. “I’ll protect it.”

_Disgusting._

He moved his thumb.

_Filth._

He leaned close and said with a kind voice, “We’ll meet on the next Kuma Lisa, after one week precisely, until then... goodbye, _Mildie_.”

After he closed the door behind himself,

that smile disappeared.

He was walking farther and farther from the brothel. Then, he noticed a dark, short silhouette sitting at where he had been standing a couple of minutes ago.

“Took you long enough,” Voskey said in a grumpy voice, holding him another pocket watch.

Harry only raised an eyebrow at his house elf.

In all honesty, the only reason Harry didn’t kill him yet – nor he ever will – because Voskey was the oldest and the most unique looking house elf he had ever seen. He did not resemble human traits or parts at all. Voskey looked like one of those little bats but in full size, with horns and claws.

Harry suddenly remembered pictures from an old painting.

From a ceiling.

_Voskey looked like a demon._

“Did you do your job?” Harry asked, staring at his new bomb. Cedric did make sure these things looked way too over the top.

“I did it hell of a lot better than you, apparently,” Voskey said, scratching his animalistic ears with his claws. “You don’t reek of blood so you didn’t kill that lying motherfucking son of a bitch.”

_Tick._

_Tock._

“We’ll see how clever she really is,” Harry looked back at the brothel and said in a cold voice, “A drowning man will clutch at a straw, Voskey.”

**–––––––––––––––––––**

**Three weeks before**

**Mildred’s Kuma Lisa**

Eliza Vilar

The Sun

_Patos,_

_Vilar Household_

Serena Vilar’s piano ballade echoed in the house, slipped through all rooms including Eliza’s. _Clair de Lune_ was magic itself, and Eliza’s sister knew that the most. Serena had the wonder of a child, the skill of a prodigy, and the curiosity of a muggle.

When they were children, Serena asked the same question every night, hiding beneath the bed covers, creating light with her wand glowing up Eliza’s eyes filled with joy.

_‘Hey Liza, do you know the reason why the moon kills the sun every day?’_

Eliza never got it right no matter how many times she tried to figure the answer out. For some reason, she never knew.

And one day, Serena told her. She told Eliza the answer to the mysterious question.

But Eliza still didn’t understand.

To this day, she still had no idea.

So Eliza was listening to her older sister’s play. _Claude Debussy’s Clair de Lune._ Like a dream, like wonder and innocence of a child.

The music was so lively and gentle, it vanished the screams of people burning up outside on the street.

**–––––––––––––––––––**

**Three weeks before**

**Mildred’s Kuma Lisa**

Kurosawa Karin

Queen of Demons

_Brighton,_

_The Blacksmith Liberate Sector_

Karin was staring at burnt piles of dead bodies as she peeked out of a hole in a tree. She was small in her fox form – black and tiny. No one could notice her, not really.

The rotten smell got through her lungs. The snow was falling, she could feel it embracing her fur. She dug her nose down into the snow and breathed in, trying to find some clearance.

That’s when she noticed Yaxley.

Karin moved back a little in her hiding spot.

Corban Yaxley was a tall man, with an elegant coat and an elegant walking stick, and Karin could have easily get him out of the picture, capture him.

But...

Her gaze slid a bit to the left.

Something was following Yaxley.

Karin had no idea what it was. It almost looked like a house elf but there was something more to it – it didn’t move nor resembled anything that could have been humane.

It had bat looking like ears, horns and long claws, razor sharp pointy fangs, and it moved with his arms and legs. It couldn’t walk on only the legs.

It seemed like it was protecting Yaxley from harm, it acted like a pet. But Karin wasn’t stupid nor blind. Whatever this thing was, it could think. They eyes of that monster held intelligence.

_If I move an inch, that beast will snap my neck._

Karin was watching them go from point A to B, walking across the Blacksmith Liberate Sector. While all the muggle–borns were working in the facilities, in the cold, without food or comfort. Thirteen Death Eaters to the left side of the fence, ten on the right side of it.

Yaxley was the most important.

He _made_ these laws. He _created_ all the Liberate Sectors–

_Karin froze._

Her ears twitched as she turned her little head to the left–

That beast was looking at her.

She felt her heart stop beating.

Its eyes were dark as the tar, it glowed as the snow fell on its black skin. The beast twitched his ears, and tilted his head without looking away from Karin.

She slowly retreated and ran away from the Liberate Sector.

**–––––––––––––––––––**

**Three weeks before**

**Mildred’s Kuma Lisa**

Gavril Kozlov

The Moon

_London,_

_Location unkown_

Gavril was holding a tray of food in his hands.

He was holding it was if he was the last thing he could hold. He felt the bile coming up in his throat already – he could never get use to this feeling. He gulped it down and closed his eyes, counting to ten under his breath.

He opened his eyes and moved down the stairs, into the basement, into something lower and lower.

He went through six circles, got to left and then right – another five circles, left and right – twice to the left, four to the right – left and right – and then for the ninth time, left.

And he stopped in front of a wall.

Gavril pressed his palm to it and murmured three words.

The wall moved and a cell made of glass appeared.

Gavril couldn’t look at him as he slowly put the food on the right place and pressed a button to make it end up on the other side.

“ _Gavril_.”

Gavril flinched and turned around to leave, _don’t look at him, don’t look at him, don’t–_

“ _Gavril_.”

Gavril was shaking – he brought his hand up to cover his mouth, his eyes widening with every step he took and he had to stop, he had to stop–

Gavril closed the wall and vomited.

**–––––––––––––––––––––––**

**Three weeks before**

**Mildred’s Kuma Lisa**

Pansy Parkinson

The Bodyguard of ‘Draco Malfoy’

_Berlin,_

_Antonin Dolohov’s Mansion_

“They want me to do another interview today,” Blaise told her.

Pansy stopped in her track, the shock peeled her skin down.

Blaise was sitting in the dining room, trying to drink his tea, holding a cup but couldn’t even try lifting it. Pansy wondered if there was any kind of strength remaining in Blaise’s very being.

Pansy was staring to lose hers.

Ever since Draco was captured three years ago, the world has gone crazy. Voldemort made Blaise into a puppet – making him change into Draco and play his part. Fooling the world that ‘Famine’ was supporting The Dark Lord so that people can be frightened, so that people won’t start revolutions because who would be stupid enough to try fighting against a Horseman?

Pansy sometimes wondered what would happen if Blaise revealed himself for the world to see the truth.

But then she remembered Draco.

Voldemort _has_ Draco.

That motherfucking saint is smart. Voldemort didn’t allow Pansy nor Blaise to meet or even _see_ Theo. They couldn’t be in the same room, hell, Pansy and Blaise themselves were not allowed to leave Antonin Dolohov’s secret hideout.

Which was uncalled for because no one knew where Draco was.

Pansy had been trying for years, for _years_ and she still had no clue where Draco might be held captive. She had her money on some people who might had an idea though. Theodore didn’t know, otherwise Draco would be out by now. If Bellatrix knows, she can’t say a word because Voldemort would find out. Even if Lucius knew, he wouldn’t do anything because he simply did not care for his son at all, which again, heavily disgusted Pansy.

That leaves one person:

Gavril Kozlov.

People wouldn’t find that too hard to believe. After all–

_Kozlov was Lestrange’s first in command._

If Pansy could meet Kozlov – for even once – she might get something out of him, she knew that, she was sure of it, but then again, Voldemort wouldn’t allow them, not in a lifetime.

So what could they do?

Play their roles.

Blaise played Draco, Pansy played the well behaved bodyguard. She was restless, she was up every single night thinking of a way they could find out where Draco was, signal something to Theo, get a hold of Kozlov, anything.

In her most desperate times, Pansy tried to find Harry Potter.

She searched and tried and never gave up but after the Triwizard Tournament three years ago, Potter vanished. No one knew how he looked like now, no one knew what he was up to, not a single soul has seen him.

So what could they do?

Play their roles.

Until Pansy finds something, until Blaise slips up and they get killed, until Pansy screws up and then get killed–

Pansy Parkinson never believed in anything.

She has never asked nor begged because she knew the whole if it would have been empty. Because no one would’ve answered to her or done something.

But she believed in Draco Malfoy with all her life.

So what could they do?

Play their roles.

Because if Pansy won’t be able to find anything before the clock stops ticking, Draco will escape by himself all the same.

**–––––––––––––––––**

**Three weeks before**

**Mildred’s Kuma Lisa**

Harry James Potter

_Location unkown,_

_Diggory’s Mansion_

“You say we can’t do anything, Karin?” Cedric asked while looking down at the map on the table, with several dreamcatchers lying around on certain countries and cities.

Karin was standing next to him, point at The Blacksmith Liberate Sector. “Positive,” she said. “Yaxley goes around from morning to midnight. If we want to catch him, we can only do that between those time periods. We have to be quick and precise because there are several other Death Eaters as well. We can kill them without breaking a sweat but we would cause a scene.”

Cedric started to nod, leaning closer to the map. “Not to mention all the other people, all the muggle–borns who are working there. Anyone could be a victim or a hostage. He would be here in no time and we don’t want that.”

Karin hummed and pointed to another place. “The biggest problem is his house pet.”

“How does it look like?”

Karin and Cedric

_froze._

_Ah,_ Harry thought, _they didn't hear me._

“Not human, more like a monster, it’s hard to explain. But with that being there, we can’t even move, _let alone_ capture anyone,” Karin answered as she and Cedric turned around.

Harry looked up to the ceiling to enjoy the view of an old painting.

_Two hands reaching for the other._

It moved his soul.

“You said ‘ _pet_ ’, right?” Harry echoed, still looking up. “They did not interact, did not look at each other?”

“No, not at all.” Karin answered.

_Two hands reaching for the other._

“If we play our cards right, we won’t even need to step into that Sector.,” Harry lowered his head and imagined Vernon in front of him.

They did not interact, tried not to look at each other–

_But you were too easy for Vernon, Harry._

He looked away, his eyes darkened. “People always think _you_ have to take down the king to win.”

Harry looked up to the ceiling to enjoy the view of an old painting.

_Two hands reaching for the other._

Harry brought a hand over his chin and pulled his skin a bit, stretching out his scar.

_It moved his soul._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: OMG I CAN'T WAIT THIS IS MY FAV PART IT'S SO INSANE - ESPECIALLY WHEN ALL THE PLOTLINE CONVERGE EYE-
> 
> OKay no spoiler
> 
> PS: ALSO GUYS!! LOOK AT THIS!! This person made BOARDS ON PINTEREST FOR MY HP STORIES!!! I recently found it and I WAS BEYOND OVER JOY.
> 
> Click [here](https://hu.pinterest.com/grandelwt/fic-in-nature-is-a-tyranny/)
> 
> Thank you so much for this Maria - I'm Vanessza who followed you :333

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it :33 lots of love


End file.
